


Baby Kicks

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early marriage, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Z, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: Chi-Chi is having a hard time sleeping because of the baby kicking in the middle of the night. Goku has a sweet solution.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Baby Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally a fic request on tumblr. Moving here. Sweet Goku is best Goku.  
> Prompt 79: “The baby's kicks are keeping me up all night.”  
> Words: 706  
> Time Setting: Pre-Z

With a groan, she tossed over in the bed for what felt like the hundreth time tonight. No matter what position she tried, Chi-Chi couldn't get comfortable. The baby was being active and persistent tonight, a possible warning sign for the sleeping habits he or she would have once born. Oh, she was prepared for the sleepless nights – just not the ones like this happening in the middle of her pregnancy.

Sighing in defeat, Chi-Chi gave up trying to find the magic position. Not tonight, apparently. She sat up with a sigh and a yawn and then a light grimace as another kick announced the baby's activity.

A sleepy hum brought her attention to the man who shared her bed. “Chi-Chi?”

“Oh, Goku,” she said. “I didn't mean to wake you.”

Funny, normally it took a lot more to shake him out of his dreams. Well, when she turned to face her husband, she had to smile. His arms were wrapped around the pillow, paying no heed to the position of the covers sliding down past his shoulders. His eyes were barely open as he looked up at her, face still practically buried in his pillow, too.

“Something wrong?”

Another kick. A hand on her stomach. A frown.

“The baby -”

As soon as the word left her mouth, Goku sprang awake. On his hands and knees in an instant. Eyes focused on her, wide and worried.

“The baby's coming?!”

Bringing a hand to her mouth, Chi-Chi swallowed a giggle. “No, nothing like that. They're just really active right now.”

“Huh?” Spiked hair tilted to the side. “Doesn't he know it's time to sleep.”

“Not exactly,” she hummed. “And even once he – or she – is born, they won't be sleeping through the whole night, either.”

Dark eyes merely blinked slowly in response. “Oh.”

“I think it's normal for their kicking to keep me up, but,” she sighed, “usually I can find a good position. For some reason, nothing's working right now.”

“Oh, is that all?” Goku asked, then smiled as he shifted positions in the bed. “You wanna try sleeping on me?”

Her face heated at the suggestion as she watched him sit up. Or rather, watched him lean against the wall, propping his pillow up to give something soft to put at his back. And then he was adjusting the covers and lifting them up as he turned a smile on her.

“Come on,” he said. “I bet this'll help. The baby calms down when he can feel my _ki,_ right?”

Chi-Chi squinted her eyes slightly at the suggestion. “You better not do that thing with your _ki_. You'll just keep me up.”

“Huh?” He blinked, eyes completely innocent. “But, I wasn't gonna -”

“Uh huh,” she interrupted playfully, even as she did cuddle in close, laying down against him. “Sure you weren't.”

“Aw, Chi, I promise I wasn't thinking of -”

A giggle escaped her as she closed her eyes. “Shh, I know. I was teasing.”

Goku hummed in response, waiting for her to get comfortable before his arm wrapped around her. Chi-Chi hummed back, resting her cheek against his bare chest. His warmth was always comforting and the fingers brushing her hair was nice, too. Though his hand seemed more focused on rubbing circles along her side, gently massaging around her pregnant belly.

“Does this help at all?”

“Hm...yeah,” she murmured. “I think he's calmed down.”

She could feel his chuckle against her ear. “Told ya. He likes my _ki_.”

Clicking her tongue between her teeth, she let the statement go. Maybe it was true, or maybe the position itself was more to the baby's liking. Either way, Chi-Chi found it a lot easier to fall asleep with Goku's warmth surrounding her. Even with her husband muttering things to the baby as he rubbed at her stomach.

“Yeah, that's right. Be nice to your mother now. I know you like the way I feel, but we both have to be patient before we can meet. Your mother knows when you'll be ready. So just settle down and wait a little longer, okay?”

Things that made Chi-Chi smile softly as his whispers both relaxed the baby and sent her drifting off into sweet dreams.


End file.
